


A time he'd never forget

by Uncle_Cinnamon



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, i love them, my hands hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:14:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uncle_Cinnamon/pseuds/Uncle_Cinnamon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	A time he'd never forget

It was a warm day in the peaceful Vanilla Kingdom, cookies were tending to their business as they did. The Kingdom was incredibly pretty and many cookies were on pilgrimage there, afterall, the Vanilla Kingdom was known for its healing properties and bringing good vibes to everyone and everything. The cookies who lived there were happy, but what about the King of this Kingdom?

That would be Pure Vanilla Cookie, he was a peaceful yet powerful leader. He would always resolve issues with a warm smile on his face, to reassure his people that no matter what, he'd be there and help. And that's exactly what he did, every time there was an issue, he'd resolve it to the best of his abilities.

The king currently stood in his garden, humming a ditty to himself. He gently watered his flowers and continued to hum. He had a gentle smile plastered on his face, he enjoyed watering his flowers and seeing all the colours. Not many people would know this as he kept it a secret, but it was his birthday today. Most other rulers would have huge banquets and feasts, but he didn't enjoy those. Of course he loved his people but that responsibility of making sure everything went smoothly was much too tiring for him.

He continued to water his flowers before walking over to the balcony, he gently placed the watering can down on a clothed table and leaned against the fence. He looked out at his Kingdom and smiled warmly, he was honestly proud. This was his kingdom, and as far as he knew, no one was unhappy. And that kept him going, and that was the most amazing birthday gift he could have. He hummed and walked off, picking the watering can up as he did so and placing it back into a small shed he kept. He was just closing the shed up when he heard footsteps, he turned around and glanced towards his throne room. One of his advisors stood there with a gentle smile.  
"You have visitors" he said softly

"Ah? Send them in!" Vanilla responded with a nod, that was bizarre. When he had visitors usually it was prepared beforehand. Oh well, that didn't bother him so much. He enjoyed company, he just had to hope they weren't here to bother him about something.

Pure Vanilla brushed his hair out of his face and waited patiently for his visitors, he soon found himself humming as he waited. The noise of footsteps coming down the corridor snapping him back to reality, he looked up only to see the other heroes. He blinked as his expression turned to one of confusion.  
"Oh? What are you all doing here?" He asked softly, holding his staff as he did so.

"Well it's your birthday! Obviously we'd visit you!" Golden Cheese answered quickly, looking at the older king like he had been turned into a witch.  
"Why wouldn't we??" She tilted her head.  
"Oh! Yes. That is true…" Pure Vanilla laughed softly before looking back at the group.  
"I can get dinner set---"   
"Oh, we have everything ready! You just need to follow us!" Hollyberry grinned brightly, beaming.  
Pure Vanilla blinked and raised a brow, this was weird...but he wouldn't complain.  
"Well, Alright, if you insist. It's much appreciated" Pure Vanilla thanked softly as he started to follow the group.

"Feeling any older today?" White Lily joked softly and gently nudged her friend, Pure Vanilla rolled his eyes and laughed softly. The pair were always close, after all they did have a history together.  
"You're one year younger than me" Pure Vanilla huffed softly and shook his head.  
"For your information, I feel great" he joked back.  
"C'mon you two lovebirds! You're falling behind!" Hollyberry called back to the pair, Pure Vanilla flushed up and rolled his eyes.  
"We're not dating" he clarified and looked at White Lily who continued to laugh.

"Where are we going, anyway?" Pure Vanilla asked his friends, glancing around with a curious smile. He didn't mind surprises but he'd prefer to know or have a brief outline of what was happening.  
"Oh! My Kingdom!" Hollyberry answered with a hearty laugh, she was proud. She'd been setting up for Pure Vanilla's birthday for a while, with the help of the others she knew he'd have an amazing day. He deserved it after all. 

"The Hollyberry Kingdom?" Pure Vanilla thought aloud before nodding.  
"Alright." He added with a warm smile, what could they have planned, he wondered to himself.

Pure Vanilla glanced around as the group arrived at the bustling yet relaxing kingdom, the spell of freshly baked food filled the air  
"Smell that?" Hollyberry grinned proudly as she looked at the others.  
"It smells rather nice.." Dark Cacao spoke, a small yet slightly visible smile on his face.  
"He speaks!" Golden Cheese joked and nudged him, laughing more.

"Of course I do.." Dark Cacao blinked and rubbed the back of his neck, looking away in embarrassment.  
"C'mon hurry up!" Hollyberry complained, rushing off towards her castle.  
"Oh dear-" Pure Vanilla laughed softly before quickly following the excited queen, he glanced around and greeted some cookies who surrounded him.  
"Pure Vanilla!" One cookie greeted and bowed  
"You're amazing!" Another yelled  
Pure Vanilla blinked and blushed sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck  
"A-ah- ehm.. Thank you cookies" Pure Vanilla smiled warmly

"Come on guys leave him be!" Hollyberry prompted once she noticed how embarrassed yet uncomfortable Pure Vanilla seemed  
"Ah!--Sorry your majesty!" The group of cookies all said before running off to leave him alone  
Pure Vanilla sighed in relief and glanced back at the group, his face flushing up more when he saw how amused they seemed.  
"You'd think you'd be used to that by now!" Golden Cheese laughed and Hollyberry nodded  
"Pure Vanilla you're amazing! Oh you're Amazing!" She joked more and gently nudged him

"O-Oh be quiet.." Pure Vanilla glared and huffed, his cheeks bright red, he wasn't able to handle compliments that well and the group knew that. He was definitely the more humble one of the group, much like White Lily.  
"OooooOoOoo Pure vAnilLLlaaaa" Golden Cheese joked and nudged at Pure Vanilla, a grin on her face before laughing.

Pure Vanilla glared at her, his face was now a tomato shade of red and he knew it. But wouldn't ever admit it.  
"Teasing Pure Vanilla over! We've arrived!" Hollyberry grinned and looked up at her castle, practically beaming as she did so.  
"Ah..Your majesty." One of Hollyberry's advisors greeted and bowed before looking at her  
"Everything you requested is prepared and ready" the advisor smiled before holding the door open for the group.  
"Ah! Great! Lets go guys!" Hollyberry grinned and grabbed Pure Vanilla by the hand and dragging him inside, the others on the other hand just followed her.

"Woah--Slow down I'm not going anywhere!" Pure Vanilla laughed slightly and tried his best to keep up with her.  
"Who cares?!? You're gonna love it!" Hollyberry laughed and picked him up before running faster  
"We're going!" She yelled happily, going faster when the other heroes' footsteps got louder and faster.

"She's excited.." Dark Cacao commented and glanced at the other two.  
"Understandably! She's been talking about this for months!" Golden Cheese shrugged and laughed more, barely keeping up with everyone.  
"Slow downnn" she complained more, White Lily nodded in agreement.  
"You're going way too fast.." White Lily complained and looked ahead. She giggled softly, Pure Vanilla looked rather ridiculous being carried like that.

"Pure Vanilla won't like...disappear if we're a little slow!" Golden Cheese grumbled more.  
"Hurry up slowpokes!" Hollyberry called back, holding Pure Vanilla under her arm tightly.  
Pure Vanilla struggled slightly before huffing in defeat and just... accepting that this was his fate now. He glanced up at the big doors that lead to her dining room, he blinked, she'd likely made a feast...well..at least he'd be with his friends!

Hollyberry huffed and pushed open the doors and looked at the group  
"You're here!" She laughed and gently placed Pure Vanilla down.

The dining room was huge, it was a mix of golds and pinks. It looked rather beautiful, but there were also decorations for Pure Vanilla's birthday, yellow and beige decorations were hung up and beautiful China plates and cutlery were set out on the table. In the middle of the table there were a load of presents, all addressed to Pure Vanilla.

Pure Vanilla gasped and blinked  
"Oh my..!...Oh ..my earthbread... Guys you did not need to do this!" He said frantically, before quickly apologising.  
"Hey! Dummy, don't apologise" Hollyberry complained and noogied him, laughing softly.  
"We care about you so of course we'd go all out! And we've been planning this for ages!" Hollyberry grinned brightly.

Pure Vanilla blushed more and nodded slowly, appreciation in his eyes. He was incredibly grateful and this showed.  
"Thank you so much…" he said softly before quickly getting pulled into a tight hug from Hollyberry   
"Stop being so sappy! It's okay! You're acting like an old man" Hollyberry joked before placing Pure Vanilla in his seat, causing him to go red once again.

"You're so red" White Lily teased softly and sat by him, Golden Cheese sat next to White Lily.  
Hollyberry grinned and sat next to Pure Vanilla, Dark Cacao sat his sword down and took his seat next to Hollyberry.

"How long did you all plan this for?" Pure Vanilla glanced around at the group, he was extremely flattered but very happy to be with his friends. He gently folded his hands on the table.  
"Hmm...a month!" Hollyberry nodded   
"A month" she repeated again and grinned before picking up the presents and gently placing them in front of Pure Vanilla.  
"Present time!" She grinned happily

"Oh... My my.." Pure Vanilla gasped before looking at the others, he was in awe.  
"Thank you so much" he smiled warmly before picking up a gift, it was rather heavy. He gently picked the tag up and glanced at Golden Cheese  
"Thank you" he smiled before opening it, it was a wizardry book that was coated in gold, it was also a very rare book.  
Pure Vanilla's face lit up and he laughed softly, gently running his fingers over the edge of the book before placing it down neatly.  
"Thank you so much! How did you know I wanted that book..? Oh and the gold coating! It's beautiful!" Pure Vanilla beamed at Golden Cheese.

Golden Cheese laughed softly and nodded  
"It's no problem ya nerd!" She teased and grinned at him, Pure Vanilla laughed softly and picked up another gift. This one was much softer.  
Pure Vanilla glanced at the tag and read it, a warm smile forming on his face before he looked at White Lily  
"Thank you, my friend" he smiled before opening it, it was a beige cloak, it had a beautiful pattern along the edges and it was made from soft silk.  
"My...my…" Pure Vanilla gasped softly and ran his hands over the silky cloak.  
"Thank you so much!" He beamed once again and gently folded the cloak again and sat it back on the table.

"It's no problem! I actually made it myself" White Lily laughed softly and smiled, she was happy that Pure Vanilla liked it. She was nervous he wouldn't, not that Pure Vanilla would say if he disliked it, but his reaction was genuine and it showed.

He picked up a smaller gift, it was wrapped up neatly. Pure Vanilla quickly recognised that this present was much... cooler, it was from Dark Cacao. He looked up and smiled at Dark Cacao.  
"Thank you." He smiled, getting a gentle nod from the colder hero.  
Pure Vanilla opened it and his eyes lit up, they sparkled as he admired the present. It was a snow globe and inside there were figures of the heroes together.  
"Thank you! Woah! This is amazing!" Pure Vanilla laughed and gently placed the globe back into the box, not wanting to accidentally break it.

"Yes... I'm glad you like it, I hoped you would." Dark Cacao nodded and smiled slightly.

Pure Vanilla glanced at the remaining present and looked at Hollyberry and picked it up.  
"You really didn't have to...you already set this up for me. But thank you so much, my dearest thanks and I'm very appreciative--"  
"Just open it silly!" Hollyberry huffed and patted his head.  
"Okay okay" he laughed and opened the gift, it was a necklace that had a magical gem inside of it.  
"Woah.. that's so pretty.." Pure Vanilla said softly as he admired the gem.  
"What does it do?" He looked at Hollyberry

"It's healing!" Hollyberry exclaimed  
"But it's also very pretty and I knew you'd like it!" Hollyberry added with a bright grin.  
"Woah... it's...I….ah... Thank you" he smiled before putting the necklace on and beaming  
"It looks amazing!" Pure Vanilla added and grinned  
"Yeah, It suits you" White Lily said warmly and nodded.

The group continued to talk for a while, talking about magic, their kingdoms, things in general, and anything they could talk about. Pure Vanilla was so happy to be with his friends, and he appreciated it a lot. White Lily smiled to herself, she was so happy to see her old time friend be so happy. He was often busy and it was amazing to see him relaxed for once.

Hollyberry looked up as some of her waiters came in, bringing freshly made food and putting it on the table. More waiters came and poured the heroes some drinks before they all left. Leaving the freshly made food with the heroes to dig in to!  
The smell smelt amazing, as expected from the Hollyberry Kingdom.

"This looks scrumptious! Thank you" Pure Vanilla laughed softly, looking at the group with a bright smile.

That was a day that Pure Vanilla would never forget, no matter what happened and despite his future. He'd never forget how much effort and time this had taken his friends to surprise and treat him.


End file.
